Road Of The Dark Soldier
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: I thought this was what I wanted. But now I realize I made all the wrong choices, and there is no turning back. I must do what I can to stop him, even if it means that I die trying. R.A.B.


**Warning: This story contains violent imagery and is not for the faint hearted. **

* * *

I was born of a superior blood line. One of the oldest pureblood families, as my ancestors lived hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years ago. I am a Black, which makes me practically royalty. Though it was always a challenge to live up to my name, the intense pressure served to fuel my ambitions. I wanted my family to be proud of me.

My childhood was chaotic as one would expect, though not difficult or traumatic. I was quiet, obedient, and fell in line. My mother had always favored me for it, as my brother was nothing short of a rebellious troublemaker. I found that it was rather enjoyable to be the one who did what was expected. Though naturally, as I grew I wanted to do something worthwhile, make my own path.

I'll be the first to admit that the path was dangerous. I took the road of the dark soldier, and at sixteen years old I was the youngest to ever be inducted as a Death Eater. I had been attracted to the cause, largely due to the fact that I had always looked up to my cousin, Bellatrix, and relished the idea of following in her footsteps. She was always so brave. So powerful. I wanted to be brave and powerful.

In the Dark Lord's ranks, I fit in quite well, and was even among the few that were favored. Becoming a Death Eater was rather easy for me. Though soon enough, I began to realize I was in way over my head. The Death Eaters are not the righteous warriors I had thought them to be. They are mad, cruel, sadistic, cold blooded killers.

Of course I looked down on muggles and muggle borns, but I didn't wish to harm them. I was far from a sociopath. Though I had always been a pureblood supremacist, I had never been prone to violence. In fact, the sight of blood has always made me lightheaded. I never could stomach it. The rather fun, late night havoc wreaking had turned into the pointless slaughtering of innocents. I watched on in horror as those who I had embraced in friendship and loyalty raped, tortured, and murdered countless souls. It was sick.

I could see their faces as I lay in bed at night. When I slept, they haunted my dreams. I had watched and done nothing as my surrogate brothers and sisters inflicted horrors that one could scarcely imagine. They pleaded for my help, which I never offered. I did nothing but stand idly by and watch the madness unfold.

The night was black and starless when I was to make my first kill. I'd raided a home with Bellatrix and her deranged husband. They were quick to butcher the family like animals, and left only one. Then they informed me that the Dark Lord had concluded it was my time. My time to kill. My target was a girl, not much younger than myself. Her clear blue eyes bore right into my soul. I broke down in tears on the kitchen floor. I could not do it.

So Bella did it for me, and insisted I would have to do it the next time. She cast the imperious curse, imposing her demented will. She and that maniac Rodolphus laughed wickedly as the girl tore open her skin with her own fingernails, chunks of her flesh splattering to freshly waxed floor. Then Bella made her rip out her mousy brown hair by the roots in large clumps, taking blood soaked pieces of her scalp with it. The screams made my stomach turn. When my cousin grew bored, she took a butcher knife and carved up her victim like a Christmas ham.

I can no longer be a bystander to these horridly disgusting and vile acts. I can no longer be a Death Eater. I want stop it. I to stop _him_. I'd learned of a horcrux that the Dark Lord had created. A seemingly plain locket that held a piece of his twisted soul. With the help of Kreacher, I located the island inside the dark cave here it was hidden. After discovering the locket, I was able to create a replica and tucked away a short letter to my former master inside the fake one. Though I figure I will be long dead before he ever reads it, my hope is that when he meets his match, he will be mortal once more.

I will destroy this horcrux if it's the last thing I do...


End file.
